Alice's Revenge
by Spagetti13
Summary: The one person that Alice cared for has been ripped away from her. With the help of a demon, she gains the power to exact revenge on the people who did this, starting with MartMart and her pet.


**A/N: Hello, ma people! I'm sorry it's been a LONG time since I've last updated on this site. I want to finish this story on my Wattpad account before I really do anything else. Also, DON'T READ IT! It's called 'Show Me How', but I might change the title, so please, just don't click the story with the two anime boys, because trust me. You WILL regret reading it. Unless if you're into shotacon…**

**Anyways, I hope you like this one. It's been on my mind for a while, and I finally found more inspiration for it.**

* * *

**Alice's Revenge**

Deep in the Ginnungagap, the bodies of Alice and Decus lay in a pool of blood. Their killers, Marta and Emil, had left their bodies for the monsters and demons to eat. They didn't even bother to help them. Neither did the Heroes of Regeneration. Or the Centurions. Or Ratatosk. No one felt pity for these two, even though they were influenced by the true enemy they had faced.

Alice's body felt weak; the blow she received from Marta had struck a few of her organs, but nothing really important. She had been knocked out due to the large amount of blood loss, but she was still very much alive. She felt her hand gently squeezing something, but she was too weak to identify it. She tried casting a healing spell on herself, barely succeeding with the low amount of strength and mana she had. Once her vision had cleared up a little, she looked at the object she was touching and gave a weak gasp.

Decus' body was right next to hers, the mix of her blood and his own soaking up his clothing. She felt tears stream down her face, fusing with the blood and dirt. "This can't be..." she whispered. She picked herself up and dragged her body weakly to Decus' chest. She put her head against his heart and listened closely. When she didn't hear anything, not even a faint sound of his heartbeat, she began to cry harder.

"DECUS!" she shouted as loud as she could, attracting the attention of a few monsters. She didn't care though. Decus... Her Dumbo-Decus... is dead. The only one she truly cared about is no longer in her life. Nothing else mattered to her anymore. Not even power- the only thing that she desired for ever since she was little. Now that Decus was gone, she was just... empty.

Suddenly, a demon approached her. It appeared to be a child-demon, having the appearance of a young boy. He was covered in blood and wore little clothing. His skin was charred in some areas and his hair was dirty blonde. His eyes were black and seemed to look right into your soul. He was holding a small ax in his hands. "What's wrong with you?" he asked rudely. His voice sounded like nails scratching a chalkboard.

"It doesn't matter!" she shouted weakly, her throat feeling sore. "Just put me out of my misery and kill me now!"

"Are you SURE?" he said playfully, clutching his ax tighter. "What happened with that speech of power you gave earlier?" Alice eyed the demon suspiciously. "What are you talking about?" she asked weakly.

"Don't play stupid with me!" he spat. "You know what I'm talking about! I saw your fight with Ratatosk and that girl! I know why you really want to die! You just want to be with your little BOYFRIEND, huh!" He then smiled, exposing his sharp, pointy teeth. "Well, TOO BAD!"

"I don't care anymore!" she sobbed. "You're right! I just want to be with Decus! Do whatever you want!"

"What's the point of killing someone when they actually WANT to die?" the demon questioned. "It really sucks the fun out of it. Besides, I can help you with revenge."

Alice tilted her head. "Revenge?"

"Yes, stupid girl. Revenge."

"Shut up!" she spat weakly. Even if she was on the verge of death, she refused to be insulted. The demon began to pace back and forth in front of the weak half-elf. "Not exactly something you would want to tell me if I'm offering you power, is it? Anyways, I will lend you some of my power to let you get the revenge you want. All you have to do for me is bring me the heart of Ratatosk."

"How do I do that?" she asked.

"Easy! You just cut it out! How else?"

"But... Where is Ratatosk?"

The demon facepalmed. "How stupid can you get..." he muttered. He looked at Alice right in the eye (Which she felt glaring into her soul), and shouted, "THE BLONDE KID! SWEAR TO BRING ME HIS HEART AND I'LL LEND YOU MY POWER!"

Alice was stunned, but she pondered the demon's words for a moment. _'This demon is really getting on my nerves, but can he really give me the power to kill MartMart and her pet?' _She then glanced at the dead body of Decus. _'Maybe revenge is exactly what I need...' _She planted a small kiss on his lips and gave him one last hug.

"Oi! Stupid girl! I don't have all day, y'know!" She faced the demon again, and felt herself give him a weak sadistic smile. "You've got yourself a deal." she said. The demon gave a high-pitched, psychotic giggle. "Perfect..." he muttered. He then stood in front of her and began chanting his demonic spell, a dark, satanic circle forming around him. Another circle formed around Alice too, and gradually, her strength returned to her. She was able to stand up without any trouble, and power flowed through her veins. She hasn't felt like this since the last time she made a pact with a demon. To her, it felt... exhilarating! She picked up her toy rapier and faced the demon again.

"Remember, you MUST bring me his heart." Alice nodded her head and was about to leave the Ginnungagap until she realized something. "Wait a minute. Why do you want me to bring his heart to you?"

The demon smiled innocently. "If I eat that Summon Spirit's heart, it'll give me more power! Even if the kid isn't Ratatosk anymore, there's still some of his power in him." Alice tuned him out after he said the word 'eat', but she smiled sweetly at the demon, making it appear as if she were interested in what he was saying.

"Well, good luck with that." she muttered so he wouldn't hear her, and she left the demon and began making her way out of the Ginnungagap.

_'I wonder what I should do with him after I get my revenge...'_

***Meltokio***

"Come on, Emil!" Marta exclaimed, pulling her knight's arm. "We're going to be late to Zelos' party!" It's been a week since Emil had been back, and everyone was in an extremely good mood, since they thought he would be trapped in the Ginnungagap forever. Zelos wanted to throw a welcoming party in honor of Emil's new start as a real man, and not just a cover-up for the Lord of Monsters.

"Slow down, Marta." the blonde said in his usual nervous tone. Sure, he was really happy to be back, and glad his friends really did care for him, but he was really nervous about his relationship with Marta. He wasn't sure where they were in it. Were they boyfriend and girlfriend? Lovers? Or was he stuck in the friend zone? Are they even going out?

"How could I?" she asked. "We're going to a party! In a mansion! In Meltokio!"

_"Always as energetic as usual, MartMart!~" _A voice said in the distance.

"What was that?!" Emil exclaimed, looking around nervously.

"I didn't hear anything." Marta said. "Maybe you're just imagining things."

"Oh, your pet wasn't imagining things, MartMart.~" the voice said again, this time closer so that Marta could hear it.

"OK, this time I heard it." Marta said, a little fear mixed into her voice. She latched onto Emil's arm. "You'll protect me, right Emil?"

"Y-Yeah…" Emil said, but he was just as nervous as Marta; maybe even more. After all, a voice coming from nowhere isn't usually a good sign. And the streets of the city were unusually quiet, quite contrary to how it usually is. Suddenly, they both heard the roar of a familiar monster.

"That's strange…" Marta said. "Isn't that the howl of one of Alice's monsters?"

"I'm not sure…" Emil told her. "Can we please just get to Zelos' mansion?" The blonde was suddenly eager to get to the party. The two picked up their pace and walked up the stairs leading to the upper class homes. Then they heard another roar, this time closer.

"Emil…" Marta said. Her voice was full of fear. "You don't think…"

"It can't be!" he reassured, but there was doubt in his voice. "We killed them at the Ginnungagap."

"That's what you think.~" the voice said, this time sounding like it came from right behind them. The two scared teens turned around, finding no one behind them. Suddenly, they heard a loud _THUD! _come from behind them, causing them to stumble a bit. They turned around and gasped.

It was a monster. It had pink fur with purple stripes and a small purple mane. It had a white bow on the end of its tail and a collar that read, 'Athos'. Sitting on its back was Alice.

"Miss me?" she asked sweetly, jumping off of her pet. Emil and Marta were too afraid to make a move.

"I-It _can't _be!" Marta stammered. She wanted to believe that Alice wasn't right in front of them; that this was all just a bad dream. But she knew this wasn't a nightmare. She knew that Alice was really in front of them, and she looked exactly as she had remembered her. She still wore her usual white puffy shorts, a long pink shirt, and a cream colored coat. Her hair was still a pale blonde color with her pink headband.

Marta also noticed there was something different about her voice. It sounded... hollow. Empty. As if something was taken away from her and she knows it will never come back to her. Like how she felt when she thought her Emil would be gone forever. However, she wore her usual sweet smile (Which looked forced), and continued to tap her toy rapier against the palm of her hand and glared at the two teens.

Emil was the first to recover, though his voice was still cowardly. "I-I thought we killed you!" He instinctively pulled out his sword, and Marta her spinner, and they both got into a battle stance. Alice simply giggled.

"What, MartMart's pet?" she asked innocently "You didn't miss me?" Alice pouted, and put a hand to her heart. "Boooo! Now you hurt my feelings."

"Where's Decus!" Emil shouted. He was still angry at him for causing the Blood Purge in Palmacosta and killing his 'parents.' Sure, he may have been under the effects of Solum's core, but… He just couldn't explain it.

Alice's whole body froze. Then her expression turned from childish to angry, her voice aggressive but still a bit childish. "You dare mention his name, after you _killed _him!" She went up to Emil and slapped him across the face, causing him to stagger. "You know where he is! You were the one who killed him!"

Emil was rubbing his cheek, a purple bruise already forming. Marta finally decided to say something. "But I thought you were dead, too!" Alice ditched her usual sweet and childish personality, wanting the two teens to know how furious she was with them. "Come on, MartMart! Did you _actually_ think you had the guts to kill me?!"

Marta was trembling. True, she didn't think she would ever kill Alice. Or anybody, for that matter. But the blow she gave her was fatal, and she was sure she died in the Ginnungagap.

Meanwhile, Alice continued her verbal abuse. "You're such a coward, just as always. You always interfere with others' plans. Having others do your dirty work. You're just like Colettie, only more annoying." She then whistled for one of her monsters to come. Porthos hopped into view, holding a large box in its stubby hands. Alice took it from the bunny monster and tossed it at the brunette, who sidestepped with a small squeal. "I don't think that's how you would want to treat precious cargo, MartMart." Alice warned.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. The box didn't look dangerous; it was just an ordinary white box wrapped with red ribbon. "JUST OPEN IT!" Alice yelled. She had a dangerous look in her eyes. Marta jumped a bit, but reluctantly, she inched closer to the box, Emil right by her side. She tore off the red ribbon and opened the box. She looked inside and gasped, dropping the box in the process. A terrified expression was on her face.

The head of her father rolled out of the box, landing on the bloody stump where the rest of his body should be. A shocked expression was permanently stamped on his face. "I paid your precious Daddy a visit in Palmacosta earlier!" Alice said coldly. "He was quite happy to see me, and wanted me to deliver this present to you. A few of my other pets stayed with him to keep him company."

Alice then pulled out a dagger. It was small and ornate that looked as if it were made with stainless steel tinted with a rosy color. It seemed to give off a beautiful glow. Marta thought it looked beautiful, but she knew that even the most beautiful things can be very deadly. She noticed it was extremely sharp, and looked like it can easily pierce her flesh.

"You see this, MartMart's pet?" Alice taunted, waving the dagger slightly. "I'm going to use this to CUT OUT YOUR HEART!" She lunged at the Knight of Ratatosk, who blocked with his sword. Alice was knocked to the ground, and just as Emil was about to penetrate her with his blade, her bunny monster came and knocked him to the ground with its small yet powerful legs. His sword slipped out of his hand and into the direction of Marta.

"EMIL!" Marta screamed. She rushed to his rescue, his sword in her hands, but Athos stood in between the two teens. Its teeth were bared, and it let out a ferocious roar. Marta threw down her knight's sword and held her spinner offensively. She began slashing away, which didn't seem to harm the monster as much as a sword would've.

Meanwhile, both Emil and Alice were standing and circling each other, staring daggers at each other. "Think you can take me with your bare hands!" she taunted. She had a point, though. How was Emil going to defeat Alice and her pet with just his fists?

_'It may seem impossible…' _he thought. _'But I have to try!' _Raising his fists, Emil attempted to punch Alice. Her monster hopped to him, but he simply grabbed it by the ears and tossed it aside. He ran up to the half-elf, and before she could raise her dagger, he punched her in the chest. Her dagger flew out of her hand, the wind knocked out of her. Emil then picked her up and slammed her against the concrete floor.

Alice felt dizzy, and she was having trouble breathing. With her own dagger, Emil slashed her across the cheek, creating a large gash on her flawless face. Blood was flowing freely from the wound. Emil rose the dagger over her heart. "Goodbye Alice!" he shouted. Just as he was about to plunge the dagger into her, he felt something powerful kick him.

"What the-"He was too late. Porthos had recovered and kicked him in the spine, temporarily stunning him. The dagger flew out of his hand and he flew over Alice, slamming hard into a pillar. Alice took this opportunity to grab the dagger and lunged at Emil. He felt Alice stab him viciously, driving the dagger into his chest. Emil was screaming in pain, unable to move due to Alice's monster, Athos, pinning him down as Alice sat on his chest, driving the knife deeper into his body. He struggled and struggled, but every movement caused the monster to dig its claws into his arms.

"EMIL!" Marta screamed. She rushed to his rescue, but Alice's pet bunny monster, Porthos, blocked the way, switching roles with Athos. Even though the monster didn't look threatening, it was still a force to be reckoned with. She tried casting healing magic, desperate to help her knight.

**_"O divine embrace that fosters-"_**She was interrupted by the pouncing of Porthos, causing her to lose concentration. All the while, Emil continued to scream in agony.

Alice pulled the dagger out and dug her free hand into his chest, digging around in through his organs and intestines. Emil found it harder and harder to breathe, and felt something grasp his heart. With a hard tug, Alice pulled out Emil's heart free, and Emil only had time to mutter, "I'm sorry… Marta…" before his body went slack and he stopped breathing. The Knight of Ratatosk was dead.

"EMIL!" Marta shouted. She knelt by her knight's side and hugged him, blood splattering onto her clothes in the process. Her knight… Her one true knight… and Alice killed him. Anger and grief filled her heart, but mostly grief. She glared at the sadist, tears streaming down her face.

Alice examined the heart. It was still beating faintly, but it was only a matter of time before it stopped beating completely. Killing MartMart's pet… Decus' killer… It felt good, but it didn't satisfy her completely. She needed more!

"Well, MartMart." Alice said, stuffing Emil's heart into a paper bag. "I've given you two reasons to kill me, and you still won't have the guts to kill me." Marta sobbed harder more than ever. The two people that she held dear to her heart… and now they're both gone. And all because of… Alice! Grief and sadness was replaced by rage and hatred. Anger doesn't even describe what she is feeling right now. She stood up, spinner in hand.

"What, MartMart! You're gonna fight now?" Alice taunted.

"Yes." Marta said. Her voice sounded hollow, but still represented her rage towards the half-elf. "For Daddy… And for Emil!" Marta charged towards the half-elf and began to furiously slash and kick her, causing Alice to get into a defensive stance. Her monsters wanted to rush to her aid, but she signaled for them to hold their positions.

_'This is something I must do alone…' _Alice thought. _'For Decus…'_

**_"RADIANT GALE!" _**Marta exclaimed furiously, giving Alice a strong roundhouse kick, knocking her up in the air before jumping in the air and bringing her back down with a heel kick. Alice barely had a chance to stand up before Marta ran up to her and gave her another strong kick to the chest, knocking the wind out of her. Marta ran back to cast magic while she still had the advantage.

**_"O sacred will, strike down those who would be my enemy… Divine Saber!" _**A large, six-pointed purple glyph appeared under where Alice was standing, who was still struggling to breathe properly. Purple lightning struck each corner, slightly electrocuting the half-elf before a massive bolt of lightning struck her directly. Alice screamed in pain, feeling her skin burn and her insides sizzle. By the time the spell wore off, Alice was on her knees, unable to move. Marta slowly approached the limp figure. _'Now's my chance…' _Marta thought as she reached Alice. She lifted her spinner high in the air. "Now you die!"

Just as she was about to bring her spinner down and ending the half-elf's life, she felt something slap her across the cheek, causing her to stagger. It was Alice, her toy rapier pointed towards Marta. She slowly rose from the floor, the burns clearly visible and her now-red skin glowing brightly. As she approached Marta, the burns began to slowly fade away. Her glistening red skin had lightened up until it was back to her usual flawless, pale skin. Her blonde hair, which was burned at the tips and around her scalp, became as if it were never damaged. Her burned clothes looked as if they were freshly laundered.

Marta was terrified now. How could someone regenerate that quickly?! Without casting magic?! Panic filled her body, right up to her fingertips. Should she run? Or should she stay and finish the fight. Marta decided with the latter, wanting to avenge her loved ones. She charged towards the half-elf and slashed with her spinner, creating a deep cut on Alice's cheek. Alice didn't seemed fazed by this, and when Marta glanced at her face, she gasped.

The cut… It was already closing up! It looks as if she didn't hurt her at all. "Never underestimate the power of demons!" Alice growled. She lashed Marta across the cheek, knocking her to the ground. Then she began to kick at Marta's body and stomp at her face until it was bruised and bloody. She then grabbed Marta's ponytails and tugged them, lifting up Marta's head until her face was right in front of her cold gaze.

"How does it feel, MartMart!" Alice spat. "How does it feel to have everything ripped away from you and leave you facing death?" She clutched Marta's cheek and licked the blood from one of the numerous wounds on her face and the tears that streamed from her eyes. "I bet it's not a good feeling, huh, you little bitch!" Alice threw her to the ground and continued her assault. Scratches and bruises covered Marta's body and blood mixed in with her tears.

"I-I'm sorry!" she sobbed. "I'm sorry we killed Decus! I'm sorry your parents were killed by monsters! I'm sorry you were abused when you were younger! I'm sorry for everything!" Alice immediately stopped hitting her.

"You're such an idiot, MartMart." Alice said. "I don't care about my parents anymore, and I already got revenge on those who abused me in the past. Now it's time to get revenge on you for killing Decus!" She pointed the tip of her rapier at her face. **_"A Season in Hell!~" _**A bolt of lightning came from the tip and began electrocuting Marta.

Indescribable pain and agony surged through her body. She begged Alice to stop, who simply ignored her and continued her ruthless assault. Marta continued to beg, but all in vain. She knew Alice would never show her mercy.

Suddenly, the electrocution stopped, and Marta collapsed on the floor. Her skin was red and raw and felt like molten lava. Her body burned badly; every movement brought her to a new level of pain. Her hair was singed, and the flowers in them blackened.

"Wh-Why did you stop?" she asked weakly.

"Change of heart.~" Alice said sweetly. "I decided to be a little considerate." She whistled. "Athos!~ Lunch time!~" Her large monster slowly approached Marta, licking his lips. He exposed his razor-sharp teeth and powerful jaw to Marta, which, next to Alice's sadistic smile, was the last thing she ever saw.

Athos sank his teeth deep into Marta, ripping out a chunk of her chest. He chewed as he listened to Marta's screams of pain. He continued to feast upon the dying teen, apparently liking the taste of her burnt flesh.

Alice watched as her pet feasted on MartMart, a sadistic smile on her face. "That felt good…" She then whistled to her monster. "Come on, Athos. Let's go." She sat on top of him and they both went towards the exit of Meltokio.

"I see you've gotten your revenge." a voice said. She turned around to see the demon boy right behind her, a grin on his twisted face. Alice nodded her head.

"I just wish it would've lasted longer. It was pretty disappointing; I didn't even have enough time to enjoy it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Do you have what I want?" he asked rudely. Alice sighed, but she nodded her head. She tossed the paper bag, which was already dripping blood at the bottom, to the demon, who had caught it and ripped it open. The heart had stopped beating entirely, but the demon didn't seem to care. He stuffed it in his mouth, blood trickling down the sides of his lips.

"I guess you're not so weak after all." he said, wiping Emil's blood from his mouth. "And to think I was considering not forming a pact with you."

Alice was too busy gagging, but she said, "Good thing you did. I'm going to need your power for the rest of my revenge." The demon looked at her, a confused look on his face. "'More revenge?' What are you talking about?"

"The Heroes of Regeneration, of course!" she exclaimed. "After all, Colettie and Zelos both have Cruxis Crystals, which will lead to more power. And getting revenge on them would make me a very happy girl, too!"

"Sorry, girl!" the demon spat. "I've already got what I want! I don't need to help you anymore." Alice glared at the demon. "Glare at me all you want! I can kill you right now, with the power I now have! In fact, I'm going to break our pact RIGHT NOW!" The demon then began to do his demonic spell, but he felt something latch on around his neck, causing him to choke. He grasped his neck and felt a collar around it.

"What the fuck is this?!" he shouted, trying to pull of the collar off. Alice didn't say anything for a moment. She simply took out a remote control from her pocket and pushed the big red button. A green light flickered on the collar and the demon began to scream in agony. After a few minutes, Alice pushed the button again and the demon stopped screaming.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked, taking out a leash and attaching it to the collar. "I borrowed it from Sybak. It's an electric collar. I think you know what it does."

"Why are you doing this?!" he moaned. She pulled the leash, bringing the demon closer to him and causing him to yelp. "Because I still need you!" she said viciously. "I still want revenge on the rest of those idiots. I NEED to do this for Decus. And you're going to help me, whether you like it or not!" Then she smiled a bit. "Oh, but if you're going to be my new pet, you're going to need a name. Do you have one?"

"M-Matt." he stuttered. She giggled a bit. "OK Mattie!~ Let's go plan the rest of my revenge!"

* * *

**A/N: Well then... I noticed many mistakes in this fic (After someone pointed a few out for me), so I decided to come back and edit this. The funny thing was, I had a nightmare that was A LOT like this, so I used what I could remember in this fic as well, such as ripping out Emil's heart. Though I'm not sure if I could consider it a nightmare. It was pretty vivid and very realistic, but I wasn't really frightened by it. The weird thing was, I experienced it through Alice's POV. *shudders* It wasn't that bad since I was the one doing the killing, but still… ALICE?!**

**Fun Facts**

**Yeah! I know! But I get bored too, you know! Anyways, while I went through editing this fic, I noticed that the demon's description matches the appearance of Matt Helm's child form from _No More Heroes: Desperate Struggle_. I honestly didn't notice it when I first wrote this, so it was a real surprise when I noticed it.**

**Oh yeah! And expect a sequel to this one too! Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
